<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Len x Banana by Bananaboye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763284">Len x Banana</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananaboye/pseuds/Bananaboye'>Bananaboye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But I’m still uploading it anyway, Crack, Cursed, Don’t read. It’s horrendous., Happy Banana Day!, I regret this with my whole being, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>1950-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>1950-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:29:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananaboye/pseuds/Bananaboye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Len x Banana smut.<br/>‘Nuff said.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagamine Len/Banana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Len x Banana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Len shifted his weight from one foot to another. It was time. It was the day. But will he be able to do it?</p><p>He stepped forward. One. Two. And took a deep breath. In. Out. He looked at the banana on table; a delicious yellow, with such waxy smooth skin—oh it turned him on. He couldn’t wait. It turned him on.</p><p>He felt his dick press against the cloth, push against the rubber restraint; and as he looked at the ten inch banana he rubbed his thighs in lust. He parted his lips and he rubbed his thighs and as the friction massaged his balls he moaned and drooled.</p><p>Len wiped the saliva off his mouth and trudged forward. With every step his tip rubbed the moistened fabric and it hurt him and coursed pleasure throughout his body and he loved it. He took another step forward and he was there. It was just in reach.</p><p>He felt the skin on his arm, and his dick grew even harder, pressing against the underwear, threatening to explode. He caressed the skin and with every jolt of sensation his mind clouded, clouded with lust.</p><p>He ran his fingers down his clothes, and showed his horniness to the banana, and as it stayed there Len turned to a smile. He knew it wanted him. He knew every seed in the fruit was waiting to be released. To be released inside him. He knew and he loved it. He pulled his shirt off and grabbed the banana. Then he let it touch his chest. He panted, panted and wet his lips. Then he let it graze his erect nipples and oh he moaned.</p><p>Len snapped his neck up and let the banana travel down, down to his belly, and down to his bulge. A drop of drool left the side of his mouth but he didn’t care. By then his dick had started to hurt from the pressure and he wanted more than anything else to blow.</p><p>He let the banana work on his bulge, let it feel him, let himself feel the banana. Its firm softness.</p><p>Len ran his other hand down and under the underwear, and pulled his dick. Up. His head poked out the rubber band and was fountaining with excitement. Len pressed the convex curve of the banana onto his own and hummed and moaned. He loved this. He loved being horny. He loved having sex with his banana.</p><p>Len inserted a finger into the rubber and peeled all his pants off. The he lay down on his bed and put the banana just on top, to let it see his dick.</p><p>The he pressed it, he felt the banana with his dick, its smooth rubbery skin. And he arched he back as he moaned and felt one coming. But he stopped, and he let the tension subside, and leave him wanting for more.</p><p>Len gathered some of his precum and slathered it onto the banana, and then he brought the banana to his face and watched with all its glory.</p><p>“I love you,” he said.</p><p>Len let the banana run down his body once more, let every inch of his body feel it before stopping just by his entrance. He readied himself, and panted as he wanted. Then he pushed the banana in, and squirmed as it stretched him, and pushed another inch in, and moaned.</p><p>Len spread his legs wide and pushed harder, and he arched his back, and soon he would have the whole banana inside him. Soon they will become One.</p><p>Len let himself feel the moment. He let his dick throb and throb in need. He let the precum flow down his belly, down his chest for minutes and he held it there. And when he was ready he pushed everything in, it hit an edge and as it pushed something open inside him he shouted and grumbled and panted. He closed his legs in, closed the entrance and felt the banana squeeze in his inside. He let his hand run down his body again and watched the ceiling as he thought about how the banana would feel inside him.</p><p>Then he couldn’t take it anymore. He stroked his dick, slow at first but as his need grew he stroked faster and faster. He arched his back again and he felt the banana inside him pulse as the pressure from increased. Then he felt the tension rise and rise and as it reached it’s peak the whole world blurred. His sphincter squeezed tight and he could feel the banana blow inside him, paint his insides with its juicy fruit. Then his dick throbbed and his cum coursed through and shot out and landed on his chest. Len breathed, and panted, and as his mind returned his eyes became droopy. He smelt the banana, and he could feel drops of it, its juices, oozing, oozing out of his entrance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PLEASE do not try this at home.<br/>If you really do consult like a doctor<br/>They might be able to give some specifics on how dangerous this is<br/>But like<br/>I don’t think you should try it anyway</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I promised myself a year ago I would make something like this for Banana Day.<br/>So I did.</p><p>And yes this is a first draft,<br/>No I don’t plan on drafting/editing more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>